January 11, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:00 Dragonian King sup peep 6:01 Loving77 Silly, would you mind if I draw the numbers you made? Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Pee Peep* 6:02 Dragonian King WOW just wow anyway hi lily @Peep sure go for it 6:03 Loving77 ok Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Williamm258 hi silly 6:07 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:07 Dragonian King hi will 6:28 Loving77 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number78Coolness.jpg 6:29 Dragonian King (rofl) 6:29 Loving77 The first thing I thought of when I read the description for 78 was an ice cube with cool dude sunglasses. :P 6:29 Dragonian King thats awesome also that url pinged me somehow 6:29 Loving77 "silly" is in it 6:29 Dragonian King yeah i figured i just didn't know it could do that if it was mixed with other stuff 6:30 Flower1470 oh my goodness Peep how did you do that i think it pings you as long as the correct letters are in line 6:31 Dragonian King interesting 6:31 Flower1470 likeifiweretodothisheysillylook 6:31 Dragonian King oh yeah brb back 6:45 Flower1470 wb 6:45 Dragonian King ty 6:47 Loving77 Also I notice that in Whaleoween Trey used "Food Shield" to protect himself sooooooo I drew a card for it 6:48 Dragonian King hmmm maybe i'll make that into a spell card in the next season lol 6:49 Loving77 I draw it as a trap card :P *drew http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:FoodShield.jpg 6:50 Dragonian King LOL is that will using the shield? or just some random dude who happens to resemble will 6:51 Loving77 just some random dude who happens to resemble will 6:53 Dragonian King so what do traps do exactly anyway 6:53 Flower1470 hehehe 6:53 Loving77 lol 6:53 Flower1470 some trap counteract attacks um and other things 6:54 Loving77 example: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_Force 6:54 Flower1470 they're like spells but only can be activated after being set 6:55 Loving77 "Trap cards are cards with purple-coloured borders that have various effects. Unless stated otherwise, a Trap Card must first be Set and can only be activated after the current turn has finished. After that, it may be activated during either player's turn." 6:56 Flower1470 ^official definition but it'd be easier to show you 6:56 Loving77 yeah 6:57 Flower1470 have you looked into dueling network any more? 6:59 Dragonian King no not yet so could a trap just block an attack and nothing else? 7:04 Flower1470 No Example: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tyrant's_Temper Peep says: Trap cards can block almost anything "Continuous" traps remain on the field indefinitely until its destroyed and the duel is over or, not and 7:05 Dragonian King ohhh okay so in rise of the berries kite has this card that blocks attacks for a turn what kind of card would that be or would it just stay a number 7:08 Flower1470 A number card is a monster. It stays that way. It could be an effect that gets triggered 7:13 Dragonian King hmmm that's my problem i made numbers more like pokemon attacks than anything :P 7:18 Flower1470 yeah 7:18 Loving77 Silly, what the hay is a "Shurikens" 7:19 Dragonian King http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuriken 7:19 Loving77 ooo 7:19 Dragonian King the first one 7:20 Flower1470 where did you hear that 7:20 Dragonian King as far as i know its mostly a ninja thing lol "Shuriken are commonly known in the West as throwing stars or ninja stars although they were originally designed in many different shapes." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuriken#mediaviewer/File:Ninja_museum_shuriken.jpg actually the one under the circle is more accurate 7:22 Loving77 Cool I get to draw a ninja :D 7:25 Williamm258 bye 7:26 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:30 Flower1470 ooo @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4DQOhnp6WI 8:13 Dragonian King . 8:23 Loving77 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/107728357791/prozdvoices-this-show-was-true-art-original#notes 8:24 Dragonian King lol 8:40 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:40 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:00 Flower1470 ooo 9:29 Dragonian King . i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015